This application relates generally to vehicle ignition systems, and, more particularly, to a high frequency ignition assembly.
Internal combustion engines are used in many applications, including automobiles. In an automotive application, it is desirable for an internal combustion engine to provide improved driveability and increased fuel economy. A conventional internal combustion engine typically operates with poor combustion cycle-to-cycle repeatability due to variation in a flame kernel formation time after ignition, and consequent flame front propagation times. At high speeds and loads, cycle-to-cycle variation is fairly uniform. However at idle speeds and low loads, torque variation and vibration caused by variations in flame kernel formation may be more noticeable.
A radio frequency (RF) resonator can be used as a spark plug to reduce variations in flame kernel formation. A typical resonator consists of an inductor and a capacitor coupled in series to resonate and build a voltage at resonance until an ignition gap ionizes to form a spark. RF resonator spark plugs, however, require expensive materials and are prone to fouling and accumulation of deposits that can adversely affect formation of a spark.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a low-cost ignition system that provides repeatable and responsive ignition triggering.